Boris the Wolf
is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios and a secondary character in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Much like other cartoon characters such as Bendy and Alice Angel, Boris starred in a series of cartoon shorts thirty years before the events of the game. Boris' existence is first hinted at in the "Sheep Songs!" posters and one of his deceased clones seen in Chapter 1, but he makes a full physical appearance at the end of Chapter 2 briefly and Chapter 3 and 4 as a major character. Characteristics Description Boris is a tall anthropomorphic wolf wearing white overalls and black shoes. A button fastens the two straps to his waist and they appear to have numerous pockets on them. From both of his knees, one each was sewn with a patch. Like Bendy and Alice, Boris also wears a pair of white gloves. Boris is easily the tallest of the studio's creations. He sports rosy cheeks, freckle-dots on his muzzle, and long ears that point upwards. Similar to other cartoon characters, Boris has pie eyes. Unlike a real-life wolf, he does not have a tail. Seen in the animated shorts, Boris appears to have four pointy fangs and will have a full set of sharp teeth when angered. Personality Boris in cartoons seeming to retain his love of food, eating foods like sandwiches and carrots for example. In "Tombstone Picnic", Boris has a mostly simple-minded attitude and does not seem to care much for those around him. He has moments of being clumsy and will get cross when he is disturbed by his activities. From the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon, Boris seems to be a bit of a trickster and can outsmart most characters, as seen when Boris wears a ghost costume to scare Bendy off, only to take his trick-or-treat candy basket. Boris seems to have an interest in playing the clarinet, seen in his "Sheep Songs!" poster. In his physical appearance of Chapter 2 and 3'', Boris is completely mute, barely ever spoke or make any noises. As he and Henry explore the studio together, he is shown to be timid in nature whenever an enemy lurks nearby, most often seen when [["Bendy"|"'Bendy'"]] prowls the halls. However, Boris is far from mean-spirited, giving Henry a safe place to recover in the safehouse and helping him navigate the lower floors. Main appearances ''Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Boris is first shown when he appears on the numerous posters for the "Sheep Songs!" cartoon. Henry also discovers a corpse of the imperfect Boris clone, strapped to the table with his chest cut open. Chapter 2: The Old Song Boris makes his first physical appearance at the end of the chapter, but only for a brief moment. After narrowly escaping from "Bendy" just after escaping Sammy's clutches, Henry enters the S3 vault and notices a can of Bacon Soup roll from around the corner out of view. As he demands that whoever is there should show themselves, he is shocked to discover a seemingly living Boris walking up to meet him. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Sometime after the conclusion of Chapter 2, Boris takes Henry to a safe house where he has apparently been living to escape "Bendy". After waking up, Henry makes Boris a bowl of bacon soup in exchange for the lever to open the main door, and the pair of them venture out into the studio. As they navigate the dark corridors, Boris became puzzled while both himself and Henry heard the running steps from someone. Finally reaching at the end of the dark hallway, Boris crawls to the air vent for opening the gate to the Heavenly Toys area after borrowing a flashlight from Henry. Subsequently, they are briefly separated until Henry reaches the small area where the door leading to the toy storage is found after the "demon" or "angel path" room. Reuniting, at last, Henry slightly frantically said that he was scared to death when thought he would lose Boris during their separation and then ask if there is any way for defending themselves with if danger comes before taking the Gent pipe. After passing the toy storage, Henry tells Boris to pull the lever from one hall next to Bendy's statue while Henry himself activates the other lever in order to open the door leading to Level K's main area including the elevator. Finally in the elevator, after Henry kills the first "Butcher Gang" enemy Piper and then pulling the other lever along with Boris activating the first one for opening the gate, Boris accompanies Henry to [["Alice"|"Alice's"]] inner sanctum on Level 9. On Level 9 when the pair enters the flooded warehouse, Boris discovers a nearly identical copy of himself near the entrance, strapped down to a table and cut open, just like the one Henry found in the main studio. The warehouse has many of the Boris clones, along with dead members of the Butcher Gang. As Boris stares at "himself", "Alice" reveals that she used the clones of Boris to make herself "beautiful", using their insides to try and repair her broken state. The corpses left behind were simply the remains of anything she did not need. The nature of the death of all these clones with their insides torn out also hint at the one responsible for the death of the Boris on the upper floors. For the rest of the chapter, Boris waits for Henry inside of the elevator as he travels to the various floors to do tasks for "Alice". Whenever "Bendy" or any other aggravated enemies appear within a certain radius, Boris cowers in fear until they are defeated or disappear, or moving to a different floor with the elevator to flee from the enemies. At the end of the chapter, "Alice" double crosses Henry after promising to let him escape, causing the elevator to plummet downwards. She screams that she wants Boris' insides to make herself beautiful, claiming that he is "the most perfect" one she's come across. The elevator crashes on Level S and knocks Henry out. As he comes to, Boris tries desperately to wake him up as "Alice" approaches from behind. Boris is then dragged into the darkness by "Alice's" force. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Boris was captured by "Alice" and was up to Henry to make his way and save him. Unfortunately, at the ballroom inside the Haunted House towards the chapter's end, Henry's mission of saving Boris' life has failed, as Boris, now appearing as a massively monstrous version of himself, comes out of the darkness and throws the roller cart Henry's using to the ground. Henry then does not have a choice but confronting against the monstrous Boris for a boss battle after finishing him. After the battle, "Alice" tried and lung towards Henry. But was stabbed at the back by Allison Angel, the alternate form of her along with another alternate form of Boris, Tom making their appearance at the end. Cartoon appearances "Tombstone Picnic" Boris makes a brief appearance in the "Tombstone Picnic" cartoon short, where he is eating a sandwich from the picnic basket in a graveyard. He ignores Bendy and is comedically blasted by a soda pop bottle causing his own picnic basket to fly up, then gets briefly angry at Bendy for the prank before he runs away. The picnic basket fell onto his head along with raining several sandwiches and quickly returns to eat his sandwich. "Haunted Hijinx" Boris appears in the cartoon Halloween short “''Haunted Hijinx''”. He is seen taking a nap in the living room of his house as Bendy rings the door bell for candies. Bendy is frustrated and attempts to scare Boris by wearing a ghost costume while waiting for the door to open. Boris suddenly opens the front door also wearing a ghost costume, scaring Bendy away and then takes his trick-or-treat basket. "Snow Sillies" Boris appears in the cartoon Christmas special short “''Snow Sillies''” where he's walking while eating his carrots with one of them fell to the ground and used by Bendy for Mr. Snowman's nose. Boris later picks the carrot up shortly after Mr. Snowman melts by the sun. Trivia General = * Boris' name actually comes from the Turkic name "Bogoris", meaning "wolf" which also referenced Boris' species. ** Boris' name is also the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. * Mike Mood, one of the main creators of Bendy and the Ink Machine, chose Boris to be his favorite character of all time.Con Safos Magazine - Ink Demons & the Indie Canadian Game Scene: An Interview with ‘Bendy and the Ink Machine’ Programmer, Mike Mood * Boris never speaks in the game, or even in cartoons where he can only make growls or grunting sounds. However, the only time he speaks is from the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon short, where he shouts "BOO!" in a silly deep voice to scare Bendy with his ghost costume. As for now, it is unknown who voiced Boris for the "Haunted Hijinx" cartoon. * Boris' overall appearance seems to be an expy of a multitude of cartoon characters, the most notable of which are the Disney characters Goofy and Pluto. He also bears a slight resemblance to the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became Goofy. ** The fact that Boris plays the clarinet shown from his "Sheep Songs!" poster may be a reminiscent to Goofy in the Mickey Mouse short "The Band Concert" where he is also seen playing the clarinet. * The current quality of Boris' official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the first SFM pack along with "Bendy's" and Sammy's models. * When comparing Boris himself in the "Sheep Songs!" poster to Bendy's cutout, Boris' hand which holds the clarinet turns out to be reused from Bendy's actual hands, only with lacking buttons. * Boris is the first cartoon character to be seen in a "perfect" physical form in the game. * From the description of Boris' poster merchandise on the official store website, the words "Do we have '''a wolf in sheep's clothing'...?" is a reference to Matthew 7:15 from the Bible, warning about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "''Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV) * From the first Q&A video, theMeatly had a final question which asked if Boris is a good guy before Chapter 3's release. theMeatly began to answer the question before getting interrupted with the ending titles."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" - 5:08 ** On Twitter, theMeatly attempted to finish explaining the answer to the question, but couldn't because of the Twitter character limit."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. * Matt Goles, the game programmer of Bendy and the Ink Machine, tweeted his joke claim that he wanted to add a new character to Chapter 3's update for Chapter 4's release but theMeatly decline this idea because he thought it was too "radical". Furthermore, he introduces "Borkis" who turns out to be exactly Boris with his head rotated upside down, described as the "chillest dude and was afraid of nothing"."So I wanted to add a new character to #BATIM, but @themeatly thought he was too "radical". SO here he is for all of you! This is Borkis, he's the chillest dude and ain't afraid of nothin!" - Matt Goles. May 3, 2018. Twitter. ** The name "Borkis" seems to be a reference to the game's fanbase community where they use the term "bork" for Boris. |-|Chapter 2 = * During the after credits image from Chapter 2's pre-update showing Sammy's remains, the outer edge of the image appears to show Boris' lower legs and shoes at the top right. This image was removed upon Chapter 3's release and it can be still found within the game files. * The walking animation for Boris when he reveals himself was initially very basic in earlier versions of Chapter 2. With the release of the Chapter 3 update, the animation was changed to be more detailed and to match the new animations used throughout Chapter 3. ** In addition to Chapter 2's pre-update, Boris' eyes are facing in opposite directions as if cross-eyed before they were changed upon Chapter 3's release. * On Twitter, theMeatly wonders what Boris has been doing before encountering Henry.Hmm... I wonder what Boris was doing the whole time before Henry showed up?" - theMeatly. December 2, 2017. Twitter |-|Chapter 3 = * In Chapter 3's first teaser image, Boris is seen holding a wrench, though he never does in game. * In the dark hallway after hearing the sound of someone running, when Henry ask Boris "Did you hear that?" before saying "Yeah. Me either.", Boris does not seem to nod to show the sign of responding with yes as he is entirely mute, happening to be an oversight during development. This can be noticed when Henry turns around to look at Boris. * In the safe house at the beginning of the chapter, Boris' laundry is seen hanging out to dry and reveals that he wears polka-dotted boxer shorts, something often depicted in various old cartoons. This also reveals that Boris's clothes are not physically attached to his body, unlike the other ink monsters. * Before Chapter 4's release, from the after credits image, if the player chose the "Path of the Angel", Boris is seen tied up against a board as the shadow of "Alice" looms on a nearby wall. * If striking Boris with any weapons, he will receive hit points similar when fighting monsters. However, neither of these weapons can kill Boris. ** This is not possible in the first release of Chapter 3 until the update upon Chapter 4's release. |-|Chapter 4 = * In Chapter 4's announcement trailer, if one looks real carefully at the bottom side of the video behind "Alice", there is what appears to be Boris laying on the floor. Audio References Navigation tab ru:Борис pl:Boris pt-br:Boris o Lobo Category:Characters Category:Toons